


With me by your side

by Mary_the_gardener



Category: Spinning Out (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Happy chocobox!
Relationships: Mitch Saunders & Serena Baker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	With me by your side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiegirl/gifts).



> Happy chocobox!

The key Carol has recently given him turns swiftly in the latch and the door opens with barely a click. He shuts it as silently, drops the grocery bags on the floor and proceeds to unfold the layers of cloth that protect him from the winter frost.  
  


" _Tump_."

It's a dull, unpolished sound that makes him stop in his tracks, jacket hanging askew on one shoulder. He listens, without moving a muscle.

" _Tump_." it comes again, instantly followed by a lower shuffling that he can pick up in the silence of the supposedly empty house.  
  


He thinks he knows that sound.

" _Tap_ , _tap_ , _tump_ ", it resonates once more, unmistakable.

  
He slowly makes his way toward the living room. The only light is the one coming in from the window, and in the badly lit room he can see that the furniture has been moved a little, clearing a bit of space in the room.  
  
And there she is, Serena. Hair tied up, training clothes and sneakers on, going through the off ice movements of her jumps.  
  
Mitch stops in the shadow, taking a moment to scrutinize how her technique holds up when she is unobserved, to see what changes, to see _why_ she sought the privacy of the empty and dark house.  
  
And then he knows. He knows even before her skating leg leaves the ground. He knows just from the way her back tenses a tad more, from the way her arms stretch behind her back a little further. He doesn't need to count the revolutions; just like he doesn't need to see where her foot lands to know that she hasn't fully rotated it.  
  
His hand shoots up, flicking the switch on and revealing himself. She turns around, her big round eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, she takes him in, then stumbles back, her gaze falling to the ground.  
  
"Serena."  
  
"I know." It's barely a mumble. He starts slowly walking toward her.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"I said I know. But have you seen the last story Karin posted? She's the third one that's training it. And it looks good. And if I don't- if I don't do it- I'm not going to have a chance and I'm never going to get even close to nationals and I know I need to work on my artistry more and that I need to make my other jumps more solid and you don't want me to d-" her blabbering ends in a high screech. In her rambling she hasn't noticed Mitch walking up to her, not until his flat palm hit on her bum, just a little under her hip.  
  
Serena lifts her eyes from the floor and looks at him: Mitch's eyes are piercing into her, cold as iron, and his jaw is tensed, muscles stiff and lips set in a thin, straight line.  
  
_Damn I'm so screwed s_ he thinks, and rushes to apologize."I know I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise you ple-" and again her sentence gets interrupted by the sharp pain of his hand slamming down.  
  
"Will. You. Listen." she hears Mitch say, jaw still set.  
  
"Okay. Okay, sorry." She nods, looking down at the floor again.  
  
She feels his hand slightly brush her shoulder, "Let's sit down." he suggests, moving to the couch."  
  
Mitch turns in his seat to face her and starts talking: "Serena, you've got it all wrong." she looks up at him, confused, "You shouldn't have done this, that's true, and I am mad. But only because you know you shouldn't be doing this when you're all alone. And you shouldn't keep it a secret from me."  
  
She turns her head down, ashamed. "No, look at me please." Mitch gently puts his hand on her chin, turning her to face him, "Listen: I don't want you to train like this, but if you feel ready to try the triple axel you just have to tell me. I can guide you through off ice and we can put you on the harness and see how it feels, ok?" His eyes are still icely serious, but she can spot a tiny spark of care in their depth, can hear the worry in his voice. It is warm, warm and in that moment just a little overwhelming, just enough to make a tear roll down her cheek as she nods.  
  
The salty bead of water doesn't make it far though, because Mitch is quick to move his thumb up and wipe it away, the line of his mouth finally curving up; and that too is just enough, just enough to make her feelings tumble and she can't help but throw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder an avalance of "Thank you"s and "I'm sorry"s as he hugs her back.  
  
  
He hugs her and rubs her back until her sobbing has subdued, then he moves both his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back so he can look at her again, "Do we have a deal then?" he asks.  
  
Serena wipes her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt, "Yes." She nods, with a smile so bright it outdoes her slightly puffy eyes.  
  
  
"Good." Mitch nods again, "Okay," he stands up, "let's put these thing back in their place, you don't want your mom to scold you too, do you?"  
  
  



End file.
